Reviens
by Kataliel
Summary: Il était assis et voyait l’heure passer... ça fessait déjà 1 mois, 2 semaines et 4 jours qu’il... attendait. Shonen-ai


Reviens

**Reviens**

**Titre :** Reviens  
**Auteur : Kataliel**

**Rating : **K  
**Chapitre :** Fic' Entière  
**Genre :** Romance/soft  
**WARNING : **ATTENTION FIC **YAOI, HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR Spoiler**  
**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas a moi, A mon plus grand malheur.

**Résumé :** Il était assis et voyait l'heure passer... ça fessait déjà 1 mois, 2 semaines et 4 jours qu'il... attendait **Shonen-ai**

**Note ****:** C'est une fic' très spéciale. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Cette fic' est aussi basée sur le jeu donc il y a certains trucs qui seront en plus et certain truc qui sont enlevé. Je m'excuse aussi du fait qu'elle pourrait ennuyez certains.

G&K

Les jambes repliez contre son torse il regardait… le vide… le vide d'une pièce ou il en était le seul occupant. Sa tête lui fessait mal, ces derniers temps il ne dormait pas beaucoup, ses rêves étaient peupler de cauchemar mettant en scène des scénarios de mort avec ses amis et son amour en rôles principales. Il soupira, tourna la tête et l'appuya contre la vitre, bien qu'il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre il arrivait a garde un équilibre stabile en prenant appuie sur les leviers de la salle avec ses pieds chaussés de baskets, il jeta une nouvelle fois un regard circulaire sur la salle de classe. C'était dans cette pièce qu'il avait eu le coup foudre. Vous savez bien ce frisson qui parcourait tout le long votre corps et l'étrange impression qui donnait la sensation de flotter dans les aires. Eh ben oui… il l'avait eu ce genre de coup de foudre, le genre qui fessait perdre tous les moyens en bloquant votre voix dans la gorge pour que vous ne puissiez plus rien dire. Cette foudre qui fait naître en vous un souvenir ineffaçable de votre mémoire, le souvenir ou votre cœur a commencé à battre anormalement vite quand cette personne inconnue daigne de vous parler pour la première fois quand elle s'approche de vous en vous regardant tout droit dans les yeux. Bien que son jeune cœur était émerveiller par cette personne il n'était pas aveugle. Aimer ce n'est pas si facile, sur tout si cette personne reste très froide a votre égard et veux des relations très normales avec vous.

Ses yeux se fermèrent signe qu'il avait besoin de repos, dehors il pleuvait, laissant entendre des doux tics sur les fenêtres, les sombres nuages dans le ciel donnaient un air hivernal a la saison d'été.

Dans cette classe ou le silence était lourd… il attendait... Mais pourquoi il attendait, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ou qui il attendait… Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Si jamais il trouvait ce qu'il attendait, que verrait-il ?

Il se secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires, décidant qu'il avait assez passez sa journée ici, en attendant une personne qui ne viendra pas ou même plus jamais. Il se dégagea du rebord de la fenêtre, ses baskets noires touchèrent le sol et il secoua un peu ses vêtements pour les remettrent en ordre. Son T-shirt rouge sang dépassait largement son pantalon et sa veste était toute froissée. Si il s'était vu dans le miroir il s'aurait maudit, il était paumé, idiot et amoureux. Il fit quelque pas dans la salle de chimie délaisser de son président.

Président qui prénommai Kai Nagase, ou devait-il dire Kai Aizawa ? Il était le fils du professeur Aizawa du même nom, avant certains événements ce nom était respecté, un physicien réputé pour sa théorie sur la manipulation de la personnalité. Mais après l'explosion de son laboratoire, on a retrouvé des notes qui prouvaient des pratiques inhumaines et illégales sur des êtres humains et plus particulièrement des jeunes enfants. Bien que la plupart des enfants étaient orphelins, quelques victimes étaient les enfants des autres scientifiques tuer dans l'explosion. L'affaire avait fait un scandale et était connue par le monde entier. Malheureusement il ne restait que 2 survivants, méconnus du monde, de ses pauvres victimes. C'était ses deux meilleurs amis. Son visage s'assombrit et une expression de colère traversa son visage angélique il frappa de toutes ses forces contre un des leviers de la classe. Tout de suite après il afficha une expression de douleur, mais ce geste ne calma la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Nagase l'avait manipulé, jouer de ses sentiments. Il l'avait piétiner, totalement détruit. Tout ça pour atteindre ses deux meilleurs amis. Jamais il ne l'avait vu sous un autre angle qu'un objet de machination, jamais comme un être humain. Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il avait été si cruel avec lui ? Pourquoi ? Ne devait-il pas être heureux que cet homme ait disparut ? Parce qu'il l'aimait… Pourquoi pleurait-il tous les soirs ? Parce qu'il l'aimait… Il serra les poignets et un spasme le secoua. Où était-il ? Où était cet homme qu'il aimait tant ?

La police n'avait pas encore trouvé son corps dans les décombres du laboratoire. Par ailleurs celui de son père non plus. Es-ce que qu'ils avaient survécus ? Il frissonna, que ce passerait-il si le professeur Aizawa était encore en vie ? Recommencerait-il ? Où arrêterait-il ? Et que feraient les autres ? Ses amis seraient paniquer, il en était sur. Il fronça les sourcilles. C'était vrai que la non trouvailles du corps du physicien et la disparition de son fils étaient inquiétante, mais ce qui était le plus intrigant était une autre disparition qui suivit l'incident, celle du professeur de mathématiques de son lycée, du nom de Shinichiro Minato.

Juste avant l'explosion du laboratoire, il s'était réveiller au plus grand bonheur des proches, mais malheureusement, il quitta l'hôpital le lendemain soir sans prévenir personne. Ou était-il allé ou ce qu'il allait faire était rester un mystère. D'ailleurs les rumeurs sur ce sujet allaient de bon train, au lycée l'on racontait qu'il avait trouver un autre travaille dans le de domaine de la secrétairerie. Dans la police, qui avait eu vent de sa fonction de son véritable travaille, il était dit qu'il était sur une affaire très dangereuse pour que ses proches soient impliqués, qui eux disaient dans leurs fort intérieure qu'il était parti pourchasser Aizawa. Mais pourtant toutes ses rumeurs n'expliquaient pas les larmes de son amant, Nanami Kai. S'était-il disputé avec lui ?

Personne ne le savait…

Déterminer et bien décider à rentrer a la maison cette fois-ci, il marcha dans la pièce vers la porte coulissante, devant la porte il voulut poser sa main sur la poignet de la porte. Mais dans d'un seul coup la porte s'ouvrit, ses yeux s'agrandir. Devant lui se tenais un homme tremper jusqu'au os adosser d'une main contre la porte, ses cheveux verts lui collaient au visage, ses lunettes se tenaient de travers, son pull a col roulé semblait dessiner les courbes de ses muscles tellement qu'il était tremper. Sa veste bleu nuit déchirer lui pendait machinalement sur le dos, son pantalon lui serrait les jambes, une des jambe de pantalon laissa couler une goûte d'eau par terre, il le regardait dans les yeux en haletant.

« Nagase-Buch… »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, comme dans un film tout tourni au ralentit. Lâchant la porte où il était adossé, il s'élança vers le jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore quand l'autre en l'enlaçant fit contact entre son corps et le sien. Son oreille appuyer contre sa joue les yeux fermer il semblait se sentir un peu a l'aise. Les bras enlaçaient ses épaules. Ses mains, qui se situaient sous les aisselles de l'homme, se tordirent et s'accrochèrent aux restes de la veste. Il décontracta ses yeux jusqu'à les fermer totalement. Il ne dit rien et profita de ce moment privilégier et il serra l'homme un peu plus de ses bras.

Il l'avait attendu… pendant longtemps, pendant très longtemps.

Bien que ses yeux soient fermés il sentit quelques larmes naissantes dans ses yeux, Mais il ne les ouvrit pas. Il ne devait pas pleurer, cela gâcherai le moment de bonheur qu'il avait. Avec délicatesse il sentit l'homme se détacher il tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit les yeux. Sentant le regard perçant qui reposait sur lui il ouvrât ses yeux a son tour. Leurs yeux fondirent l'un dans l'autre, mais doucement le nez du jeune homme devenait rouge, ses yeux le piquèrent. Bien qu'il essaya de ne pas cligner des yeux il vit trouble. Avec une lenteur calculer les larmes fit leur apparition. Doucement l'homme regarda l'eau s'égoutter des yeux du lycéen. Il levas la main et recueillit une larme avec son pouce, le garçon sourit faiblement. Puis dans un parfaite ensemble ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Puis l'homme tourna la tête à l'hauteur de l'oreille.

« Aishiteru »

_La pluie tombai,_

_Le vent soufflai,_

_Un sourire naît,_

_Un baiser s'enflammai,_

_Et l'amour s'embrasai._

Fin

**Note :**** Merci pour ceux qui on lu jusqu'ici Laissez des reviews ça me ferrai très plaisir.**


End file.
